bakuganfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:TwinStar/Archive5
aww...thanx for spending the time to leave me a message! 21:43, November 12, 2010 (UTC) Reply I'll try what I can. I'm sorry, I didn't reply to your first message because I thought you and DM had fixed that.Abce2|''Free lemonade''[[User:Abce2/guestbook|''only 25 cents!]] 21:46, November 12, 2010 (UTC) yeah, seriously 21:48, November 12, 2010 (UTC) :...-_-'.Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''Free lemonade]][[User:Abce2/guestbook|''only 25 cents!]] 21:50, November 12, 2010 (UTC) are we gonna be friends or enemies? 21:51, November 12, 2010 (UTC) yeah, so lets make up our minds now...or bad stuff can happen (to both of us...not just me or you) 21:55, November 12, 2010 (UTC) Me? act evil? u dont even know who I AM...because im an anonymous user 21:57, November 12, 2010 (UTC) k, lets stop argue ing, because we both have our own lives to get back to 21:58, November 12, 2010 (UTC) k 22:01, November 12, 2010 (UTC) :TwinStar, do you know this IP?Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''Free lemonade]][[User:Abce2/guestbook|''only 25 cents!]] 22:20, November 12, 2010 (UTC) Featured Article SInce you are sort of the template master sorta, could you tell me how to put this template on this page http://hotwheelsbattleforce5.wikia.com/wiki/Battle_Force_5 but having the picture on the left here?? Thanks. Kazarina is coming to dissct your Bakugan!! RUN TO THE RTW!!!! 15:19, November 13, 2010 (UTC) Thanks but could you teach me how to do that?? Thanks. Kazarina is coming to dissct your Bakugan!! RUN TO THE RTW!!!! 15:28, November 13, 2010 (UTC) For some reason all I have is this. http://hotwheelsbattleforce5.wikia.com/wiki/Template:Featured_Article. Do you know why it is not working?? Kazarina is coming to dissct your Bakugan!! RUN TO THE RTW!!!! 15:49, November 13, 2010 (UTC) What?? Kazarina is coming to dissct your Bakugan!! RUN TO THE RTW!!!! 16:33, November 13, 2010 (UTC) Reply I have been testing it, just not on this Wikia. I do care, and I am trying to fix it.Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''Free lemonade]][[User:Abce2/guestbook|''only 25 cents!]] 18:34, November 13, 2010 (UTC) Now you listen here Sarah TOLD me she had been HACKED by a guy named MATT that she new, and he was a TEAM LEADER. She SAID to have her blocked and him too just to be safe. I would NEVER block someone without a good reason. I will ALSO not stand by if her name gets tarnished. If you take my adminship just for that, remember that you had no reason to do so when i had a good reason for my actions. Can we [[User Talk: Airzel-of-haos|'start again? ]] What we had just can't be wasted. 20:48, November 16, 2010 (UTC)' Fine, I'll play ball. Sarah is supposed to be getting on in a minute, so SHE can tell you straight up. Can we [[User Talk: Airzel-of-haos|'start again? ]] What we had just can't be wasted. 21:50, November 16, 2010 (UTC)' Fine. I can live with this. It's that i just have a strong sense of family. Can we [[User Talk: Airzel-of-haos|'start again? ]] What we had just can't be wasted. 21:54, November 16, 2010 (UTC)' Is it just me, or do i have a knack for p****** people off? At least i'm good at something. Can we [[User Talk: Airzel-of-haos|'start again? ]] What we had just can't be wasted. 22:06, November 16, 2010 (UTC)' ??? Can we [[User Talk: Airzel-of-haos|'start again? ]][[User blog: Airzel-of-haos| What we had just can't be wasted.]] 22:08, November 16, 2010 (UTC) Bakugan Mechtanium Surge There is a new kind of Dragonoid it is called Titanium Dragonoid it was shown at the battle league website for season 4 I'm already a rollback. What's next? 1 Do as I say... or Zenet sha[[User Blog:DarkusAlpha|ll DIE!!!!!]] 23:29, November 17, 2010 (UTC) I've always been helping. About 4300 edits since late Agaust(STUPID SPELLCHECK). Sure. I'll take the barnstar. Do as I say... or Zenet sha[[User Blog:DarkusAlpha|ll DIE!!!!!]] 23:33, November 17, 2010 (UTC) Can you put that on my userpage with Barn Stars ? Thanks. Do as I say... or Zenet sha[[User Blog:DarkusAlpha|ll DIE!!!!!]] 23:48, November 17, 2010 (UTC) hi its me drago vincent i need to know if a bakugan new vestroia character pack maxus dragonoid is suposto have a bronz neo dragonoid becus i perchest one just now Drago vincent (talk) 23:50, November 17, 2010 (UTC) shouldn't you add Titanium Dragonoid to the list of Mechtanium Surge bakugan? its a character pach from new vestroia. it normaly comes with a neo dragonoid. so i was wondering if a bakubronz neo dragonoid was rareDrago vincent (talk) 23:58, November 17, 2010 (UTC) but not rare to be sold for a radiculas prise? (bad spelling sorry)Drago vincent (talk) 00:03, November 18, 2010 (UTC) sorry. and about that time when I accidentaly deleted the portal page, i'm sorry about that but i was just trying to add maxus drago in the new vestroia section. sorry yes as in its worth a lot or yes as in i cant sell it for a radiculas priceDrago vincent (talk) 00:08, November 18, 2010 (UTC) do you know anny one who can tell me about the costs (oh and if its a pacaging eror it mite be worth milions)Drago vincent (talk) 00:12, November 18, 2010 (UTC) OK THANKS PS the titaneum dragonoid is a cool artical :) Drago vincent (talk) 00:17, November 18, 2010 (UTC) Reply I don't know what the exact page is, but check, User:Laximilian scoken's contributions. He edited it once and put it in German.Abce2|''Free lemonade''[[User:Abce2/guestbook|''only 25 cents!]] 02:10, November 18, 2010 (UTC) :MediaWiki:DescriptionAbce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''Free lemonade]][[User:Abce2/guestbook|''only 25 cents!]] 02:13, November 18, 2010 (UTC) I think I found out. How to get Xero. --Recgameboy | I ♥ Monarus and Zenet 04:54, November 18, 2010 (UTC) Admin Can you unadmin me please and appoint someone else? Infinty is everything 04:57, November 18, 2010 (UTC) Nope. --Recgameboy | I ♥ Monarus and Zenet 14:31, November 18, 2010 (UTC) I've been thinking Hey Twinstar it's me Sarah. I've done some thinking about my past on wiki and most of the things i remembered were the arguments that we had on not just this wiki but other ones as well. And i don't think i ever did apologize the right way. So I'm sorry for all the fights we have gotten into because of me. I'm sorry for ll the arguments I have gotten into that didn't involve me whatsoever. I'm glad we can be friends now. I promise i won't do anything (on purpose) to tarnish that. I'm very very very sorry for what has been done. RayneHaos | You are the one that i call friend. And thats all that matters in the end =) (talk) 17:37, November 18, 2010 (UTC) As I said, I felt bad for the past and I don't think I ever apologized in the right way so yea RayneHaos | You are the one that i call friend. And thats all that matters in the end =) (talk) 20:58, November 18, 2010 (UTC) ^-^ oh what was that surprise you weretalking about yesterday. i don't get it. when i asked when i would find out you said " When someone i know violates a policy" what do you mean by that??????????? RayneHaos | You are the one that i call friend. And thats all that matters in the end =) (talk) 21:04, November 18, 2010 (UTC) Yes I am sure. But only until I have made better contributions to this wiki so wait at least 6 months before considering giving me back my admin powers. Trust me it is for the better of this wiki. And give it to DarkusAlpha or someone. Goodbye. Infinty is everything 21:59, November 18, 2010 (UTC) TWINSTAR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! =D HELLO TWINSTAR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! HOW IS IT GOING??? =D I MISSED YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! The Snapzy Empire has destroyd all their friends!!! Muu muu... OK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! =D The Snapzy Empire has destroyd all their friends!!! 18:49, November 19, 2010 (UTC) hi its me :) i think that your bakugan mechogem serg artical are vary cool and i was wondring if you have the bakugan titaneam dragonoid (still cant spell :( ) do you know where to by these bakugan... after all how wlould you get the pic's anny way your atricals are way cool. thanksDrago vincent (talk) 00:55, November 20, 2010 (UTC) cool!!! by the way. i notest that the blits dragonoid on the anamay has his wings on the bodom of him insted of on his back. and battalax dragonoid looks the same when he is not in battle gear posiotion... i think that like cross busster they will chang his name. or his ball form. what do you think?Drago vincent (talk) 01:08, November 20, 2010 (UTC) ya anny way thanks for the talk. i needed something to do ... cant wate for your next artical! Drago vincent (talk) 01:14, November 20, 2010 (UTC) Admin Powers Uhhh, since my EVIL little brother asked for my admin powers taken way and not me, can I have them back please??? Infinty is everything 02:47, November 20, 2010 (UTC) You have a BD account? If you do not, then can I have your DNA codes? DarkusAlpha@Gmail.com Do as I say... or Zenet sha[[User Blog:DarkusAlpha|ll 'DIE!!!!!]] 04:09, November 20, 2010 (UTC) Some? Can I have the others? Do as I say... or Zenet sha[[User Blog:DarkusAlpha|ll ''DIE!!!!!]] 04:12, November 20, 2010 (UTC) Bann'd? Do as I say... or Zenet sha[[User Blog:DarkusAlpha|ll '''''DIE!!!!!]] 04:14, November 20, 2010 (UTC) Good point Good point yet again i wouldn't expect anything less from you though! Oh well Oh well I can be wrong unless it's about Nintendo! hi its meeeeeeeeeeeeeeee :D so i was wondering what is your apinyon. should ingram be a girl or a boy? i think he sould be a she... Drago vincent (talk) 00:58, November 21, 2010 (UTC) in japan ingram is a total he, but in english there was a dibate on wether he sould be a she. the majority sed she, but for what ever reason the offishal web site put it up as a he, in the middal of the season so it was changed. BUT they changed it back when the game bakugan difenders of the core was releced! and i think the web site changed it as well... i still think he is she. i meen look at ingram and cosmic ingram and tell me that is not a she! i do not think so. so knowing this do you have an opinyon? sorry about my last messing i forgot to leave a signachur... THE DRAGON YAAAAA!!! SALAMANDER!!!!!!!!! 01:07, November 21, 2010 (UTC) hi its me agen i realize that my new signeture dosint work... so i went back to no real signeture... tell me if it works Drago vincent (talk) 01:26, November 21, 2010 (UTC) TS? Can you transfer this and this from the Template Wikia to here? Darkus''Ma''ster 02:16, November 21, 2010 (UTC) :Uh, not really. Look at the bottom of the template page. Darkus''Master'' 02:22, November 21, 2010 (UTC) Rulez FTW Dude, make a rule no RP at the RTW or you will get blocked. That will make the Second RTW successful!!!! That's how we will get more editors there! Chimchar Mijumaru and Treeko rule! 23:41, November 22, 2010 (UTC) YOU SON OF A Chimchar Mijumaru and Treeko rule! 16:01, November 23, 2010 (UTC) I was thinking of the same thing. Chimchar Mijumaru and Treeko rule! 16:14, November 23, 2010 (UTC) Banner possibility? Chimchar Mijumaru and Treeko rule! 18:37, November 23, 2010 (UTC) DragonoidColossusDharakColossusWiki.jpg Header-main.jpeg|BTW This is the old banner That was the first compliment you have ever given me. And sure I will. Chimchar Mijumaru and Treeko rule! 18:40, November 23, 2010 (UTC) I hate you right now. You're stupuid advanced Banner. Pfft. Chimchar Mijumaru and Treeko rule! 19:09, November 23, 2010 (UTC) Have you ever played dimensions ever? Chimchar Mijumaru and Treeko rule! 19:14, November 23, 2010 (UTC) Reply Nice, but I liked your first one better.Abce2|''Free lemonade''[[User:Abce2/guestbook|''only 25 cents!]] 22:04, November 23, 2010 (UTC) Hey twinstar, guess I beat you to getting the good images. Why don't you just leave it to me. not a hate message. I check it every day, and I am the seller of all those products. I will do my job. I can just give you the links. I'll open a titanium drago package as soon as I can find it.Don't tell DarkusAlpha. He will start post randomized messages on my talk page. Hey, twinstar, today you got my images today first. I agree I'll let you get to the images first. Hey, I'm paying a trip to the US. Do you want me to bring you a nice gift, or nothing? BakuSurge? BakuTrinity BakuColossus BakuEggs Mechtogan/ Mechotogan Extension BakuEvolution Baku-Tech Baku-Tech-American Style Tell me on my talk page, k? So you want me to do an review, right? I tell you what I'll do , I'll post photos of the taylean and titanium drago on my blog. That way you can do a review on them. First, I don't know how to do a review. Can you do it? It's really cool. TWINSTAR!!!!! HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! A long Hello for everyone!!!! How much is it going to snow outside??? Is there any snow there Twinstar? And how have you been?? You`re currently away from here,so i hope you`ll still read this... NO! DARA! Don`t eat that!!!!!! Anyway... Rinne started here in Finland and i`m happy! Even though the translation sucks a bit... They MUST use only their surnames first! Or there`s nothing exciting in their relationships growing!!!! I like better the english translation... Hyena is blown away of Spore and BD, and I`m here trying to study and draw at the same time! I miss Hyena-pup... Well, I`ll get a chance of spending some time with her at weekends. Tell me about your goings!!!!! The Light Master 12:22, November 24, 2010 (UTC) Reply Sure. I used to do that on my channel for a little.Feel free to get rid of anything not related to Bakugan. Like wiping the slate clean. Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''Free lemonade]][[User:Abce2/guestbook|''only 25 cents!]] 20:49, November 24, 2010 (UTC) hey hey ts i was wondering, the MS Bakutechs, are they released at california targets? Oh, COME ON! PIKACHU??? THIS IS BAKUGAN WIKI, NOT POKEMON WIKI! 23:13, November 24, 2010 (UTC)AlltributeMaNaga We are SO using that logo. Dark[[User Talk:DarkusMaster|us''Ma]]ster 01:36, November 25, 2010 (UTC) :Dead serious. I've already set it as the Channel's avatar. Check it out! It might not show up 'cause it takes a bit of time to set up. Darkus''Ma''ster 01:40, November 25, 2010 (UTC) Good. Still can't find my camera. -_-" Darkus''Ma''ster 16:47, November 25, 2010 (UTC) :If only finding my camera was as easy as finding my DSi: about to give up, then it somehow shows up in front of me. (sigh) Darkus''Master'' 16:53, November 25, 2010 (UTC) (facepalm) WOW!! MY CAMERA WAS IN THE SAME PLACE THAT MY DSI WAS!!! Boy, do I feel STUPID!!! Darkus''Ma''ster 17:08, November 25, 2010 (UTC) :That's exactly what I said! Darkus''Master'' 17:16, November 25, 2010 (UTC) Why did you just leave a message on my talk page saying "no" Chimchar Mijumaru and Treeko rule! 17:17, November 25, 2010 (UTC) Hey Take out my deck, and my card games resolve it! 19:53, November 25, 2010 (UTC) Likey mah sigg? Take out my deck, and my card games resolve it! 19:55, November 25, 2010 (UTC) Hey sup? Darkusbrawler (talk) 20:02, November 25, 2010 (UTC) Darkusbrawler Have you ever heard the songs before???????????? --Recgameboy | Monkey. 20:39, November 25, 2010 (UTC) dear twinstar why you rechange my modify on blitz dragonoid's page?Francisco89 (talk) 22:02, November 25, 2010 (UTC) Re: Bakuspace Bakuspace? I don't have it. I don't even know what it is. And that Destroy Munikis IS fan-made. It's from a Japanese forum and there're some more fan-designed Destroy Munikis like those at the right. I found some of them are creative and funny, but of course the one in my user page is the best one, I think. --Rhivana|[[User Talk:Rhivana|''I don't know,]][[User:Rhivana/Blog| but I love Darkus now.]] 17:23, November 26, 2010 (UTC) Hey T.S Hey T.S How are you? haven't spoke to you in a while also what country are you in? I'm sorry I don't do Autographs! (talk) 19:20, November 28, 2010 (UTC) some one had erased the jetcore 2.0 so i re created it. can you add a picture? Drago vincent (talk) 01:11, November 29, 2010 (UTC) Oh super sweet Oh super sweet AND YOU FOUND IT IN EUROPE? NO WAY IF YOU HAVE THAT'S JUST anyway cool find! I'm sorry I don't do Autographs! (talk) 17:55, November 29, 2010 (UTC) Unconfirmed Info If this is about the bakunano and mechtogan, then look at one of the pics on the bakunano page. the box says thay can connect 2 maechtogan. spread the word. hi its me. this is urgent! how do you lock a page? some one is editing out corect info about dragonoid and i need to lock the editing. can you help me? Drago vincent (talk) 00:42, December 3, 2010 (UTC) Bakugan: Core Shift Why did you delete my article for my idea of season five? That is not cool to delete my idea. 20:08, December 3, 2010 (UTC)Battalixmaster Bakugan Fanon Wiki Thanks for the info but bakugan wiki is a place where anyone can post stuff such as ideas and info on bakugan. So please don't delete it again because it is my own idea and besides fanon wiki has a made up season already called earth attackers(which I think is stupid). Bakugan Fanon Wiki Thanks for the info but bakugan wiki is a place where anyone can post stuff such as ideas and info on bakugan. So please don't delete it again because it is my own idea and besides fanon wiki has a made up season already called earth attackers(which I think is stupid).Battalixmaster (talk) 20:15, December 3, 2010 (UTC)Battalixmaster What? Sure, I've been thinking about that. The main reason I didn't answer you on the spot was because I'm on and off, helping set up Christmas decorations. Sorry about that.Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''Free lemonade]][[User:Abce2/guestbook|''only 25 cents!]] 17:55, December 4, 2010 (UTC) I made a profile picture for myself Look at its glory!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! You wish you had a better one!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Crap You got my email? We need to talk about BB.Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''Free lemonade]][[User:Abce2/guestbook|''only 25 cents!]] 18:53, December 4, 2010 (UTC) :Cool, but I'm not paying, lol. I just add lol sometimes so people know I'm kidding...anyway, I'm just going to look for more Special pages that we can customize our Wikia with, wanna help? Also dealing with the BB thing though. Disgusts me how some can't see the error of their ways.Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''Free lemonade]][[User:Abce2/guestbook|''only 25 cents!]] 21:05, December 4, 2010 (UTC) Look at my new wiki called Bakugan Idea WikiBattalixmaster (talk) 06:10, December 5, 2010 (UTC) new mectainium surge where did you get thoase pics. and do you mind if a made a mutant tayleen page? kyleronco 10/5/10 whoops! spelling error mechtanium Can You Unlock these pages? Can you unlock the Bakugan: Mechtanium Surge, Helix Dragonoid, and Battalix Dragonoid so only registered users can edit it? I want to make a few small changes. Nintendocan (talk) 18:02, December 5, 2010 (UTC) Closing Comments T.S I was only closing comments because it was getting random. The difference between genius and stupidity is that genius has it's limits 20:46, December 5, 2010 (UTC) Ok TwinStar Ok Twinstar, but you got mislead by two things. I do not insult users who are not vandals in fact I do not insult at all. Do you even know what neophyte is it means new. And I meant news by not like for example what Bakugan Rec got at walmart. We should put news on what new has come out not what Every User has done every minute of his or her life. You must think I am absurd because your making me feel like the bad guy here. I am not trying to antagonize users just get them to edit other than somewhat useless blog posts --BlazeCannon15 (talk) 17:19, December 7, 2010 (UTC) Hey TS Mind explaining why BMR was blocked?Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''Free lemonade]][[User:Abce2/guestbook|''only 25 cents!]] 22:03, December 7, 2010 (UTC) sewer tournement on christmas eve I will be hosting a sewer tournament on christmas eve. Dharak server 7:00 pm prizes may come out late. Reply Yes, TwinStar, I'm feeling fine.Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''Free lemonade]][[User:Abce2/guestbook|''only 25 cents!]] 20:23, December 11, 2010 (UTC) Hawkeye - My Haos Hawktor. . 07:46, December 12, 2010 (UTC) Blocking I noticed (because I got email messages about them) that some people were blocked today by you. When you block someone, would you mind also including the reason, if possible? I don't know why Airzel was blocked - I looked around and couldn't find anything that he had done. There was someone else that was blocked as well, for a month I believe. Since people like me are going to get messages about it happening, we should also know why. Thank you. TC (talk) 17:28, December 15, 2010 (UTC) so....you blocked Airzel...and in the process violated three regulations......First broken regulation is: you blocked him for no reason. and Second cursing. he has told me what you said for the reason and all it was is AND I QUOTE "THATS F****** IT!!!!" not once did you tell him why he got blocked. and even better he wasnt online for you to block him for anything. Third: You took away his adminship without discussion to him as to why he was getting his powers taken away. I may not be an admin but you can bet your butt on it i am going to enforce the rules even though what i say may not hold a threat........what you did was still wrong. You've been out to get Airzel for no reason whatsoever. Honestly everyone is sick and tired of it. Every chance you have gotten to say Airzel's contributions are terrible...you have, every chance you been able to say he doesn't deserve to be admin you have. And on top of that you've done this all for no reason. He hasn't done anything back that was extremely important to remember but YOU, you have. This has been going on forever now I may not be an admin but i am putting a stop to this useless feud. I know you will probably just block me to(i wouldn't if i were you) because you always talk about him being un adminlike....if you block me I SWEAR i will get the wiki workers involved....don't say I'm bluffing either because you, TS, you have crossed the line this time. RayneHaos | You said you never would be gone...but you are (talk) 23:02, December 15, 2010 (UTC) Reply I guess you could just make a quick blog post on the subject...Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''Free lemonade]][[User:Abce2/guestbook|''only 25 cents!]] 23:55, December 15, 2010 (UTC) congrats congrats on your 16,700 edit. And i finnaly found out computers. Metallica rocks! Kyleronco (talk) 02:26, December 17, 2010 (UTC) hmm what do you mean NEVER--BlazeCannon15 (talk) 14:43, December 17, 2010 (UTC) You starting to amuse me, and answer my question--BlazeCannon15 (talk) 14:54, December 17, 2010 (UTC) that pawn is shara palin on drugs in disguise with a cold. Kyleronco (talk) 20:58, December 17, 2010 (UTC) Huhh I dont know how many aquos or ventus bakaugan i should have for adaptability! Answer me. Kernel (talk) 21:43, December 17, 2010 (UTC) WHAT DID YOU TELL ME TO SHUTUP?! NO ONE SHUTS UP THE ALPHA!!! YOU HAVE ANGERED THE ALPHA!!! DarkusAlpha (Talk). 02:54, December 18, 2010 (UTC) (triple slaps TS) Surprise. That's your christmas gift. DarkusAlpha (Talk). 10:28, December 18, 2010 (UTC) Haven't said hi in a while. Toooooormeeeent. Take out my deck, and my card games RESOLVE IT! 13:21, December 18, 2010 (UTC) Lol I like the Joey picture, just bought a Dragon Master Knight= Five Headed Dragon off eBay for 5 bucks free shipping. Lolz, better than buying 600+ booster packs trying to find them. Toooooor meeeeeeeeeeent! 13:25, December 18, 2010 (UTC) Want to buy and Yugioh cards, I'm selling all of mine. Ask me for like a rare first season card and I'll have it maybe xD. Toooooormeeeeeeeeeeent! 13:28, December 18, 2010 (UTC) No, I only collect shiny guys. Some might be GX actually... I have lots of versions of Red Eyes, lots of japanese sword people, and purple dragons. OH YEAH I have a lot of like dinosaurs and like 4 Blue Eyes Shinings... Toooooormeeeeeeeeeeent! 14:01, December 18, 2010 (UTC) Hmm it's either that, Darkness, or Darkness Metal....... let me check Toooooormeeeeeeeeeeent! 14:35, December 18, 2010 (UTC) I see this could go on forever so lets quit early. DarkusAlpha (Talk). 15:20, December 18, 2010 (UTC) Why Why did you block me on RTW. If i did something wrong im sorry Winx/ITS TIME TO GO CRAZY AND PARTY...IN NEW YORK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (talk) 20:37, December 18, 2010 (UTC) 'Crats, 'Crats, 'Crats, they think they can get away with everything. DarkusAlpha (Talk). 21:18, December 18, 2010 (UTC) Dude, Admins keep saying,"You can get the password via Email" and "Change the password often", With I do, also, I login by Facebook login. DarkusAlpha (Talk). 21:25, December 18, 2010 (UTC) make it 12 charaters long. mine is. DarkusAlpha (Talk). 21:32, December 18, 2010 (UTC) Hey TS Is it possible we could set something up for the Bakugan Wiki Gmail. Something akin to a complaints, ideas, etc box. But for it, I kind of need the password.Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''Free lemonade]][[User:Abce2/guestbook|''only 25 cents!]] 21:37, December 18, 2010 (UTC) :What's the Gmail's username?Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''Free lemonade]][[User:Abce2/guestbook|''only 25 cents!]] 19:30, December 19, 2010 (UTC) ::Never mind.Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''Free lemonade]][[User:Abce2/guestbook|''only 25 cents!]] 19:39, December 19, 2010 (UTC) ................ DarkusAlpha (Talk). 21:38, December 18, 2010 (UTC) Did you add numbers? DarkusAlpha (Talk). 21:38, December 18, 2010 (UTC) A Question How do you add color to Words and how do you add color to your signature? I AM THE GLORIOUS SPECTRA999 Ω 23:27, December 18, 2010 (UTC) Gmail. Mey Aih Pweez haz eit? Toooooormeeeeeeeeeeent! 15:39, December 19, 2010 (UTC) What? What does 75% Aquos and 25% Ventus mean?It's Kernel12! (talk) 15:59, December 19, 2010 (UTC) WHOA WHOA WHOA!!!!!!!! what was all that about??????? that just like came out of nowhere How did i fail when i never said anything to you. this is the first time ive been online to this wiki in like almost a month RayneHaos | You said you never would be gone...but you are (talk) 18:25, December 21, 2010 (UTC) Sorry about me getting angry this morning. I just wanted you guys to hear the song. Reply It looks good.Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''Free lemonade]]''only 25 cents!'' 18:33, December 21, 2010 (UTC) Bad edit Sorry to bother you, but on you edit on the 16th, you put "unknown bakugan" under the "Known Bakugan" category. If it isn't known, why would you but it in the Known category? not that happy I screwed up on my user page like BIG time. can you help? Randomness thanks thanks for the help. Merry christmas. We wish you a merry blow up Neathia day!